The Prince's Mate DenNor
by TidalWaveKitty
Summary: Matthias just wanted to serve his country the best he can, and how does he imagine doing that? By being captain of the royal guard of course! But his destined fate since birth has other plans for him. Mating plans, to be exact. Join Matthias on his (slightly) exciting journey of serving for the royal family, to being a part of it.


_A.N. Hey guys, I'm really sorry about being gone for so long and not updating anything ;w; I feel horrible, but I've been through a really bad case of writer's block and I just couldn't think of anything other than new stuff thanks to tumblr. I'll try to get around to updating 'Coffee and Rolls..?, My Creepypasta Romance, and the Hetalia 7 minutes in heaven'. 'Always Meant To Be' is currently on hold until I find the notebook of mine that the rough draft is written in. So sorry. But here is this thing that I made._

(Forewarning: This revolves around the Omegaverse AU, which means male!pregnancy, so if you're not into that, this probably isn't the story for you. I still hope you enjoy! ^w^)

Lukas looked out to the village below from the balcony connected to his bedroom. His eighteenth birthday was rapidly approaching, and because Lukas was a royal Omega, that would mean he would soon be going through the burning process of heat, which he honestly wasn't looking forward to. He knew how painful a male's heat can be, even stronger than that of a females since so few men had to go through it. It could still be treated though, but that could only be accomplished with a mate, which Lukas was lacking in at the moment. It's not like he wasn't looking. He was, and there was one thing he had figured out over the few recent months. He's mate was living within the castle. He was able to sniff out that 'oh so familiar' scent every so often, but the trail always stopped in a dead end. Lukas was frustrated to be honest. Why was his mate hiding from him so much, it didn't make any bit of sense to the Norwegian as he stepped back into the warmth of his bedroom, taking slow steps to his bed.

Matthias stopped outside of the Prince's chamber doors. How he longed to walk into the doors and hold the prince close against him, taking in his delicious scent. Wait, that's what just about every Alpha and Beta in the kingdom thought. But Matthias knew it was different for him. He knew that he was to be Lukas' mate by the small white, star-shaped scar on his shoulder. And as pleased as he was to know he was mated with royalty, he still didn't want many people to know about his secret.

He wanted his loyalty as a knight to come before love. He loved acting as one of the generals for the King's army, and he didn't want to give that up quite yet. Though he had almost been caught a few times, he always found a way to escape before the prince came within twenty feet of him. It was always scary during the times when the prince would join during an inspection or training. The blond would always pause to look the Dane over, eyeing him curiously before moving on. Though Matthias knew that his time as general would soon be coming to an end. He knew there would be no way for him to avoid the prince during his time of heat. He'd heard from his friends how strong the scent of your mate in heat can be. 'Like an unbreakable rope, pulling you closer and closer to it's source' his cousin said, having already found his mate months before. How Matthias almost cringed at the thought of that happening. Not that he didn't enjoy the thought of Lukas willingly taking Matthias into his warm embrace, wrapping his legs securely around the Dane's waist, pulling their hips closer and clo-, Matthias smacked himself out of his nasty thoughts. How many times had he imagined himself doing such vulgar things with the prince, thought he could guess he wasn't the only one that had such ideas. He shook his head before continuing on his way to the knights quarters. He stripped of himself of his armor before crawling under the covers of his small bed. Matthias started up at the ceiling for a long while before falling asleep, the prince still on his mind.

(aaah it's short but I swear things will get better in the next chapter, Tidal out)


End file.
